


Your Favorite Song Plays on the Background

by bertererei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertererei/pseuds/bertererei
Summary: “Hey Porco, don’t you think working at a coffee shop makes you want to fall in love?”





	Your Favorite Song Plays on the Background

**Author's Note:**

> I was bragging about how easy it is to write a Marcel x Eren one-shot and this is the result. ^^’’’’’
> 
> Warning: Coffee shop AU. University AU. Marcel x Eren. OOC.

“Porco…”

At the very least, his brother seems to understand his exasperation. Porco puts his hands together and bows his head to Marcel.

“Please! Just this one shift. I’ll make it up to you later. But I just really need this time to finish up the essay.”

An essay that should have been easy enough to complete if Porco didn’t spend all his time yesterday playing games. Knowing his brother, as soon as he finishes the essay in twenty or so minutes, he’ll go back to playing that game until he has 100% cleared everything. There’s also no way that Porco doesn’t know that Marcel has already seen through him. 

In other words, this isn’t a plea for time to finish his essay. This is a plea to keep playing his game.

Marcel sighs. “Fine.”

Porco throws his hands up in the air. “Yes! Alright! You can't run now, Jiwoo!”

He has the nerve to run back to his room without a word of thanks. And Marcel supposes he should’ve known that Porco would be like that, but it doesn’t make it feel any less bitter. 

Oh well.

It’s just one shift.

*

Both brothers work at a quaint little coffee shop owned by Theo Magath in the Marley side of Liberio. Typically, Marcel’s shifts are in the morning when he doesn’t have university classes along with Pieck and Zeke. Porco takes care of closing shifts with Reiner and sometimes Colt. The mid-day shifts are taken care of by Magath, Annie, and Bertolt. 

When Marcel comes in for Porco’s shift, Bertolt greets him first.

“Are you covering for Porco?” he asks with a smile.

“Yup,” Marcel says, echoing the smile with his own.

“You’re spoiling him,” Annie warns Marcel. “He’s going to end up as a useless bum at this rate.”

Marcel laughs the warning away easily. If it ever looked like they were approaching that, Marcel will step in. But Porco has a good head on his shoulders, no matter what others may believe.

He clocks in.

“Magath not in today?” he asks.

Annie shakes her head. “Today’s been slow, so he left early.”

That’s good for them as workers, but not so much for business. Then again, most coffee shops are busiest in the morning when everyone’s off to work. That’s why three of their best work in the morning.

“Are you going to be okay working closing and then opening tomorrow?” Bertolt asks him worriedly.

Marcel gives him a comforting smile. “It’s fine. I’ve finished all pressing homework. So I just need to finish here, shower, sleep, and then show up to work again.”

The coffee shop currently is mainly empty with just three customers. Two are sitting together, giggling and talking excitedly while sipping their fancy drinks. But the last one…

The last one is a young man with his hair pulled back into a messy bun. He has what looks to be expensive headphones on as he’s furiously scribbling something down in his notebook. His green eyes are so vividly bright despite his focus being only on his notebook in front of him. There are two coffee cups on his table, one completely untouched and the other finished. It makes Marcel smile. This must be someone else from their university, trying desperately to finish a project before its due date.

“Then I’m off,” Annie tells them as she clocks out.

She surprises Marcel by walking over to the young man and knocking on his desk. The young man startles and looks up at her, one hand reaching to pull down the headphone. But she just gives him a small wave and walks out. After a bit of pause, the young man returns to his scribbles.

“Oh, Annie knows him?”

Bertolt glances up at him from cleaning the equipment. “Who?”

“The guy with two coffee cups.”

“Ah. That’s Eren. He and Annie are in the same music composition class. And uh… he, Annie, Reiner, and I all went to the same high school.”

“That suspicious sounding ‘Paradis’ High School? In Eldia side of town.”

Bertolt sighs. “That’s the nickname Porco gave it, right?” 

“Was it a nickname?” Marcel teases. When Bertolt gives him a look, he smiles innocently. “So I guess he’s scribbling some music in that note of his?”

“I guess?” Bertolt shrugs.

“What’s with that? Didn’t you all go to the same high school?”

There’s an uncomfortable look on Bertolt’s face. “He… transferred out in the middle of it. We haven’t really seen him until recently.”

It’s clear that there’s a fun story to this. But before Marcel can get the answer to that, the door to the coffee shop opens with a flood of high schoolers whose after-school activities must have just ended. Without a doubt, this is the second hardest shift, if only due to the sheer amount of annoying teenagers you have to deal with.

“Oh, where’s Mr. Galliard? You look like him, but not really,” one of the guys says, looking disappointed.

“I’m his brother,” Marcel says with his best customer service smile.

“Damn. I was going to ask his opinion about this game. Lame.”

Marcel’s smile twitches.

“Even though you look like him, your demeanor is completely different,” one of the girls says, shaking her head. “He’s so cool and wild and you’re… boring.”

Porco, what the hell have you been saying to these young and impressionable teenagers?

“Ah, that creepy guy’s back.”

“Ew. Is he still writing something?”

“Well, Mr. Galliard isn’t here. Want to teach him a lesson about taking up space?”

“Don’t be stupid. If Mr. Galliard hears about it, he’ll kick your butt.”

That actually makes the kids pause. With disgruntled looks, they order their drinks and get out. Of course, that’s just the beginning. Following the flood of high schoolers are various college students. And close behind are their tired and wary teachers. This kind of rush is something that Marcel is used to as an opener. But that’s on the assumption that he has both Pieck and Zeke as his backup. 

He severely overestimated how well Bertolt can move when bombarded with this many people. It’s one thing to know that Bertolt has social anxiety and requires a bit of extra help when it comes to dealing with masses of people. But it’s a different story when he’s your coworker and he’s trembling so much that he can’t quite make the orders. And it’s not even like Marcel can ask him to deal with the customers either.

Porco must secretly have the patience of a saint, because Marcel is just a second away from snapping. No wonder Porco is always kicking things. He needs to get the frustrations out somehow. 

In the middle of the flood, Bertolt leaves and is replaced by Reiner. Marcel wonders if it makes him a bad person to be mentally cheering.

*

Marcel feels tired and cranky by closing time. There’s a small piece of glee in his heart when he flips the sign to close at 11 pm. Then he turns to the mess of the coffee shop, dreading the clean up.

“Huh?”

The young man with the headphones… Eren. Right. He’s still here. He’s still sitting in the same seat, scribbling something (but not as furiously as before). There are still two coffee cups on the table, one finished and the other still untouched. 

Guess they must have missed him when they were trying to get people out the door. Marcel walks up to the young man’s table and-

Reiner grabs Marcel’s wrist to stop him.

“H-hey, just let him be for a bit longer, won’t you?”

“Why?” Marcel asks. He frees his wrist from the grasp.

Reiner dares to hesitate. “Erm… We always just let him stay until we’re done. And let him leave through the back.”

… Porco is okay with this?

Then as someone who is just filling in, it really isn’t Marcel’s place to step in. He sighs.

“Alright. Fine. I’ll let you deal with him, then.”

*

It’s closer to midnight when they finally finish wiping everything down. Once finished, Reiner does as promised and goes to talk to Eren. It looks like knocking on the desk is just what they all do to get his attention, because Reiner does it, too.

Eren startles. He glances up at Reiner, then at the empty and clean coffee shop, and then at his phone (probably checking the time). His face pales as he stands up, one hand already pulling his headphones down.

“I-I’m so sorry! You should’ve just told me!”

“I didn’t want to disturb you,” Reiner tells him with a grin. “You’re coming up with something new, right?”

Eren looks super uncomfortable as he begins to pack his things. “Just tell me next time. Sorry for overstaying.”

Then he’s gone, using the kitchen exit like he’s used to this. Just how often does that guy come by?

“Hm? Almost all Thursdays. Few times on Tuesdays. I think he stops by once class lets out and forgets the passing of time,” Reiner tells him when Marcel asks.

No seriously, Porco is okay with this? Marcel is having harder and harder time believing that.

“Ah… I don’t really know the details, but sometimes, when it’s slow enough, Porco sits with him and they talk.”

That really doesn’t sound like his brother.

Marcel smells a new blackmail material.

*

He picks up fastfood before returning to their shared apartment. As he expected, his brother is still up, playing that game of his. Porco most definitely skipped dinner to keep playing.

“Hey Porco!” Marcel yells, knocking on the door. “I bought dinner.”

Marcel puts the food down in the living room table and begins to eat his burger. It takes his brother few more minutes (probably looking for the best save spot) before he finally comes out to join him.

“Thanks! I’m starved!”

“How’s the game going?”

“65% completed. It’s so damned annoying. This stupid cat keeps dodging me. You think you’re all that, punk? I’ll get you yet.”

Marcel chuckles. “Why not use guides?”

“No can do. All the encounters are randomized, so the best guides can do is tell you to save often.” Porco reaches for the fries. “How was work? Reiner give you a hard time?”

“It was fine… Hey Porco, what’s up with you and that Eren kid?”

Instead of a blush and stutter that Marcel expected (because that’s how flustered Porco normally gets when he’s asked about his crushes), Porco stares at him blankly.

“Who’s ‘Eren?’”

“Uh… t-the guy who sits alone at his table with two cups of coffee? He has these headphones on-”

“Oh! Jade Eyes!”

What kind of nickname is that, Porco?

But his brother grins widely like they’re talking about a good support unit in one of Porco’s mmorpg games.

“He’s in Annie’s music composition class. We got to talking about game and movie OSTs. He’s super down to earth, so it’s pretty easy to talk to him. Apparently, for their final project, they have to create a full orchestra piece. I think that’s what he’s always working on.”

But it’s still near the beginning of the semester. He’s already tackling the final project? That’s dedication that Marcel respects.

“Why does he get two coffees?”

Porco shrugs. “OCD maybe? He never drinks one of them, though. I keep forgetting to ask him.”

Knowing his brother, Porco probably got too sidetracked because of talks about game and movie OSTs. Porco may not be in the music program like Annie, but he’s still a huge dork when it comes to OSTs. Then again, Marcel supposes that he can’t blame his brother. After all, Porco’s in the game design program. He needs to have an ear for music for his games or some other nonsense. He's sure that Porco's just saying all that while goofing off.

“By the way, Marce, don’t you have work in the morning? Should you be staying up this late?”

“One missed sleep isn’t going to throw me off,” Marcel laughs.

“But it’s close to two now. You have to be at work in three hours.”

“I better get to sleep then!”

*

In the end, he barely gets any sleep. But morning shift is the same as always. And he knows that if he slacks just a bit, Pieck and Zeke will offer support for today. That’s what it means to be coworkers, anyways.

“Why don’t you just focus on taking orders?” Pieck tells Marcel when she sees him.

“Thanks.”

“I’ll be getting the bread and pastry baked. But if you guys get slammed, call me for help,” Zeke tells them.

And so the usual morning rush begins.

Marcel gets lost to the rhythm of things. He surprises himself by how well he can keep up his customer service smile and the crazy amount of orders in the morning. Until…

His eyes meet vibrant green that he’s only seen from afar. 

Eren’s hair is down this morning. The expensive looking headphones are around his neck, probably pulled down so he can tell Marcel his order. But instead of that, Eren holds a brown baggie with the letter “Z” written on it.

“Zeke forgot his lunch. Can you please get this to him? Tell him Eren stopped by.”

“O-oh. Sure. I’ll do that,” Marcel says, taking it.

And huh? Huh???? Eren knows Zeke? Zeke knows Eren? Or is this a ploy? The rule is that they’re not supposed to pass information about the workers to customers, no matter what. But does giving the workers a gift from the customers count in that? What is Marcel supposed to do?

In his confusion, his customer service training kicks in.

“D-do you want to order anything?” Marcel asks.

Eren stares at the board, looking a little lost. Does he not know what the names of these drinks mean? There’s quite a lot of people who get lost when they look at the long list of coffees and teas on the menu. So Marcel can understand. But this is during morning rush, when everyone is impatient to get caffeine in their system. It’ll be for the best that Eren doesn’t hold the line up right now.

“If you want my recommendation, I’d say get the caramel macchiato. That’s Pieck’s favorite drink, so she never gets it wrong.”

There’s a smile of thanks on Eren’s lips. “Two caramel macchiatos please.”

Two, Marcel notes. Perhaps Porco is right in thinking that Eren has OCD?

He doesn’t have the time to think about that for too long. Eren pays and moves on, letting Marcel face the rest of the customers.

*

It’s not until 9:30 when the line thins enough for them to get a breather. 

“Huh? Pieck, why’s there an extra cup of coffee back here?” Marcel asks when he spots it while wiping down the counter.

“Oh, that’s right. I forgot.” Pieck picks it up and gives it to Marcel with a knowing grin. “One of the customers asked me to give it to you. He said that you recommended it.”

“I recommended…? I mean, I recommended it to a lot of people, since it’s your favorite drink.”

Pieck smiles brightly but her eyes are cold. “Because of how many times I had to make it because of your stupid recommendation to every single person, I’m starting to hate it.”

Marcel smiles back his best customer service smile. Then he glances at the coffee. On the cap, someone has scribbled, “Thanks,” in a hesitant scrawl. For some odd reasons, Marcel can’t help but to think about Eren’s small smile.

It can’t be, right?

“Ew. Are you actually blushing?” Pieck asks.

Oh, right. Before he forgets again.

“Mr. Zeke! Eren stopped by with your lunch!” he yells to the kitchen.

There’s a small crashing sound of the tray hitting the table. Then Zeke runs out of the kitchen with wide eyes.

“Eren was here?!” he asks. “He stopped by, and you didn’t tell me?”

“Who’s Eren?” Pieck asks.

Zeke pauses. “Oh, did I never tell you? He’s my cute little brother!”

Vaguely, Marcel recalls Zeke mentioning his little brother but never by name. To think it will be the same “Eren” as the one who talks to Porco about OSTs. 

“He’s a genius,” Zeke continues, saying the same bragging things that he always does whenever his little brother comes up in a topic. “I’ve never met anyone who can do what he can. I’ve shown you videos, right?”

“Yes, you did,” Pieck says patiently.

Marcel remembers those. Zeke used to show them videos of his little brother playing his violin on a fancy looking stage before. Because the distance from where the video was taken was always so far away from the stage, they could never quite make out the details. Not to mention the video quality of Zeke’s old phone was never good enough to be able to pick up the music. So Marcel and Pieck both always just smiled patiently and pretended to understand what Zeke was talking about.

But now that he thinks about it, those videos were pretty old, weren’t they? The date stamp were all from a few years back… 

Marcel realizes his mistake.

“Bertolt said that he transferred out of his high school in the middle of it. And the videos you show us are all dated pretty far back in time… Did he stop playing violin?”

Zeke’s expression falls. “There was an accident. They were driving back from a concert. A drunk truck driver drove up the wrong way on the highway ramp…. Eren moved in with our grandparents for a bit after that. And now he’s living with me.”

… Marcel remembers Zeke mentioning something like that offhandedly. He said that his grandparents passed away, so he wanted a few days off. When they all tried to get him to open up about it, he just shrugged at them and said, “It’s fine. They were both in the hospital for a long time now. We knew it was coming.”

Maybe this wasn’t the best thing to bring up. But how was Marcel supposed to know that this was going to be a heavy backstory? A glance towards Pieck lets him know that she’s giving him an accusing look. Please, he knows that he messed up, okay? She doesn’t need to glare at him!

“But I think he’s recovered remarkably,” Zeke says cheerfully. “He’s even taking courses in music composition. Isn’t that great?”

“Can he not play the violin anymore?” 

Marcel wants to punch himself in the face. Why the hell is he asking for more information? It’s not even like he knows the guy. He doesn’t have any classes with him. So it’s not like they’re classmates or friends or anything. But curiosity should have a limit, and he’s pretty sure he approached it two questions ago.

“Oh, he can still play. He just mentioned to me the other day that he wanted to learn how to write music. Isn’t that cute?”

There’s a small pause as Zeke seems to think about it for a second. Then he turns to Marcel with a scarily serious look.

“Hey, what’s with all these questions about my cute brother? You were never interested before.”

“I just met him last night,” Marcel says easily.

He supposes that’s not quite true since he never actually talked to Eren. 

“Last night? He told me he was at the library.”

Oh no. Is being at the cafe a secret from his brother? Then Marcel better protect it.

“Y-yeah. I met him in the library,” Marcel says quickly.

Zeke raises a brow. “You said you took Porco’s closing shift last night.”

This is starting to look really bad. Marcel glances at Pieck for help, but she quickly looks away. Not going to help, huh? Damn her.

“B-before my shift. I saw him in the library,” Marcel manages out with a smile. “So I guess more so than ‘last night,’ it’s more of late afternoon. Haha… Sorry, I guess I’m still tired.”

Zeke looks at him for a second longer before smiling. “Is that so? Then let’s leave it at that.”

*

Marcel is finally getting the rest he needs when Porco kicks his bed ruthlessly again and again until Marcel stirs.

“What?” he groans.

“What the hell did you do to Jade Eyes?” Porco growls, lips drawn back into a snarl.

“Huh? What? Porco, let me sleep.”

His brother kicks his bed again. Damn it. 

“Okay, okay. I’m up. What’s going on?”

Marcel doesn’t miss that it’s nearly 1. 

“One, the guy who always orders black house coffee ordered himself two caramel macchiatos. Two, he actually looked disappointed when it was just me and Colt working. Do you know what that means? That means he  _ looked  _ at us. That means he wasn’t just scribbling away. Three, when I asked, do you know what he said?”

Porco pauses to glare at Marcel. He wants Marcel to participate now? Jeesh, his brother is such a…

“What did he say?” Marcel asks tiredly.

“He said, ‘That Marcel guy… He was pretty cool.’”

… Huh?

Even though he was tired just a second earlier, he’s wide awake now. His cheeks feel warm. And he has no idea what to do with this flutter in his chest.

Porco lets out a yell and kicks Marcel’s bed again. “Don’t blush! What the hell did you do?”

“H-hey! Calm down! It’s late. Don’t yell. We’re going to get scolded by the landlord again. And I… I didn’t do anything special.”

“Like hell I believe you,” Porco snarls. “Mark my words, you’re never closing again.”

*

Porco must have forgotten the whole ordeal because in the morning, he’s back to his usual self. Marcel isn’t sure what to make of it, so he decides not to worry about it.

*

About two weeks afterwards, Reiner comes to Marcel to beg on his hands and knees on a Thursday.

“Please! I completely forgot that Gabi’s game is tonight. If I miss it, my mom’s going to have my hide. Can you please cover me?”

It’s not because he’s curious about how Eren is doing, by the way. It’s only because Reiner begged on his hands and knees. Because if Marcel explains it like that, not even Porco can complain, even if he does pout and kick Marcel every time he walks by.

In the same table as always, Eren is sitting by himself with his two cups of caramel macchiatos. His hair is pulled back into a bun again. But his eyes are focused on his laptop. With his headphones on, he looks like he’s working hard in whatever it is that he does. Marcel finds that kind of focus really cool.

“You’re so obvious,” Porco grumbles.

At the very least, he stopped kicking. So Marcel is going to just accept that.

“I don’t know what you mean!”

“Go talk to him.”

Marcel shakes his head. “He’s focused. I don’t want to disturb that.”

Porco rolls his eyes but doesn’t push.

A little bit, Marcel wishes that he would.

*

He wants to talk to Eren, he thinks as he mops up a spill.

He wants to talk to Eren, he thinks as he takes orders.

He wants to talk to Eren, he thinks as he makes the drinks.

He wants to-

Porco is merciless as always when he kicks Marcel’s butt. With an annoyed growl, he holds up a plate of two freshly warmed pastries.

“Go,” he snaps. “Take your damned break.”

Marcel thanks his brother profusely and takes the plate.

“Now we’re even,” Porco says.

And to be honest, Marcel can’t even think to disagree. He all but skips over to Eren’s table.  He knocks on the table to let Eren know that he’s there. Like always, Eren startles. He glances up and-

Their eyes meet.

Eren’s cheeks flushes red. Just the sight by itself makes Marcel’s turn red. Quickly, Eren pulls his headphone down and closes his laptop.

“H-hi,” Eren says. Then his blush deepens and he clears his throat. “Thanks for getting my brother his lunch the other day.”

Marcel has already forgotten all about that. It takes him a second to get his brain moving enough to put the plate of pastries in front of Eren.

“It’s not a problem. Do you mind if I join you? I just… uh… I-I’ll give you these as a bribe.”

“Pfft… You don’t have to give me a bribe. Go ahead. I wasn’t doing anything important.”

“Are you sure?” Marcel motions at the laptop. “You looked really engaged.”

“Ah, that’s… haha… This is going to sound kind of lame, but I was trying to compose a song for my brother’s birthday. It’s uh… not going too well.”

Marcel sits down across from Eren and realizes that the coffee cups have been placed so that there would be one by Eren’s side (empty) and another for someone who sits across from him (full). There’s an inkling of a guess why that’s already formulating in his head, but he doesn’t want to make assumptions.

“That’s not lame. I think it’s pretty cool of you to do that. When his birthday?”

Eren sinks into his seat. “It passed. It passed a while back, and I had nothing.”

He’s not sure why, but Marcel finds himself thinking about the time when Reiner talked to Eren about working on something and Eren looking really uncomfortable. Could it be? Has he been working on this instead of the final project, making no progress? 

“That’s rough,” he finds himself saying. “I guess your Muse isn’t speaking to you?”

Huh? What’s that look Eren’s giving him?

“I… think I just had the wrong drink prepared.”

Marcel blinks. “I’m not sure I follow?”

“Two coffees,” Eren says, holding up two fingers. “Why do you think I always order two when I only drink one?”

It clicks into place. Marcel finds himself grinning. “You’re inviting your Muse to sit with you.”

“And now he is.”

S-smooth! Smooth! That was so incredibly smooth that Marcel can’t even think of a proper comeback! His face feels hot. Quick witted, people often said about him. Smart. Clever. Fast on his feet… But somehow, he feels like he’s completely lost footing here.

“A-ah, sorry. That was probably a little creepy,” Eren says. He scratches his neck, a gesture Marcel recalls Zeke do countless of times before.

Brothers, huh?

“Not at all. I’m flattered, actually. Zeke’s shown us some of your past violin performances.”

It’s Eren’s turn to flush. Even his ears turn red, Marcel can’t help but to note. Cute. 

“I keep telling him to delete those…”

“But I would like to see it live one day,” Marcel adds lightly.

Marcel takes victory in that cute blush on Eren’s face.

*

“Hey, how long are you going to take a break for?” Porco growls, kicking Marcel’s chair. “Get back to the counter.”

“Sorry for keeping you,” Eren says with a sheepish smile.

Marcel laughs as he picks up the now empty plate and both coffee cups. “It’s not a problem. Let’s talk more later!”

Porco drags Marcel back to the counter and gives him a nasty glare. Marcel smiles as innocently as he can.

“I hate that the most about you,” Porco groans. 

“Aw, you don’t mean that, Porco!”

His brother sighs. “Hey, he’s close to Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie. One wrong move, and you’ll be getting a triple attack from them.”

“Not to mention he’s Mr. Zeke’s little brother,” Marcel says with a laugh.

Porco’s head snaps up. “Huh? He’s what?!”

“You didn’t put it together?”

“No! What… No one said anything!”

Marcel clicks his tongue. “This is why everyone thinks you’re going to get left behind, Porco.”

Porco stares at him for a beat longer before he shakes his head. He makes a point to not look at Marcel.

“It’s been a while since you got this interested in someone. It’s pretty nice to see you get so flustered and pathetic.”

“I-I wasn’t that pathetic, was I?” Marcel asks.

Porco doesn’t even glance at him. But Marcel sees the smirk. 

“H-hey! Porco! You don’t mean that? I wasn’t pathetic?”

His brother pretends that he can’t hear him. Marcel, although he knows that his brother is just teasing him, can't help the almost full-fledged panic building in his chest.

"Porco! Tell me I wasn't pathetic!"

*

Eren must actually be paying attention, because he leaves before closing time. But when Marcel and Porco finishes cleaning and steps out the kitchen exit, he’s waiting for them.

“My number,” he says, handing it over to Marcel. “So when my piece is finished, you can hear it, too.”

“I’m looking forward to hearing it,” Marcel says honestly.

Eren beams. Marcel tries not to stammer at the sight of how cute Eren looks.

With a wave of goodbye, Eren leaves. Porco doesn’t waste his time to kick Marcel’s leg.

“Stop grinning, you idiot.”

A bit further down the street, they hear a loud, “Yes!” 

Marcel feels his cheeks flush warmly. Because yeah. He feels the urge to punch the air and scream at the top of his lungs, too, Eren.

“Hey Porco, don’t you think working at a coffee shop makes you want to fall in love?”

His brother’s only answer is another kick.

_ Fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure no one cares, but the game that Porco was playing is Cheritz's "Dandelion: Wishes Brought to You." Yes, Porco plays otome games. Of course, he does. Look at the guy.


End file.
